stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bait and Switch (series)
, |format = episodic stories|status = ongoing}}Bait and Switch is the unofficial title for a series of fan fiction short stories and novellas by and revolving around their STO player characters and crews. Genesis The title initially belonged to a mission written by StarSword for [[Star Trek Online Foundry|Foundry for Star Trek Online]], " ", which the author adapted into a novelization starring his STO character Kanril Eleya, Bait and Switch. He then began to take part in the ''Star Trek Online'' Literary Challenges hosted on what is now the Arc Forums, later introducing further characters Brokosh and Morgaiah t'Thavrau. merged his own story continuity starring D'trel and Lieutenant Rachel Connor with StarSword's series beginning with the two-parter Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha, a collaboration for "The Return of the Revenge of the Unofficial LC of DOOM!". The authors are currently working on a series of novelizations of the Iconian War story arc. Continuity With For the most part Bait and Switch follows STO s story progression; however, there are differences. * Rather than having been a green ensign during the Federation tutorial missions as in canon, in Kanril Eleya's origin story From Bajor to the Black she is a mustang with four years' service in the Bajoran Militia and has been a lieutenant junior grade for over a year. * Section 31 is considered a terrorist group with only peripheral association to the Federation government, and its role in the storyline is primarily taken over by Starfleet Intelligence. * The Battle of Vega Colony takes place in 2407 rather than 2409, intended to produce a more believable speed of promotion. Similarly the continuity entirely discards the idea of the Federation player character becoming an admiral a year out of Starfleet Academy. * Given that Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha established a peace treaty being signed between the Romulan Republic and the Romulan Star Empire, the storyline disregards part of STO's plot for Season 10, namely Sela changing sides. Instead, Sela is recaptured and sent to a firing squad in "Dynamic Entry", with Praetor Velal tr'Hrienteh taking up the role of sympathetic RSE leader. * The Vaadwaur Supremacy opens diplomatic relations with the Delta Quadrant Alliance sometime in 2410 following the death of Kobali leader Q'nel and a brief conflict with the Borg. * The series also features friendlier relations between the Federation and the Dominion than in STO, due to Odo's presence among the Founders. * The Iconian invasion story arc was concluded without using time travel, unlike in the game. Also, the Iconian invasion is led by a character named Supreme High Lord Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness rather than a cabal of ancient Iconians. * As of 2410, the Borg are involved in a three-way fratricidal war between the Borg Queen, an ancient Borg AI, and a group of reprogrammed, freed Borg called the Borg Cooperative. (A Voice In The Wilderness) * The Season 11 Terran Empire plots and Cardassian arc rewrite have been disregarded due to the preexistence of the unfinished novella The Wrong Reflection, adapted from the mission " ". With other fan fiction continuities Kanril Eleya has made appearances in two stories in the Masterverse, which StarSword has declared to be an alternate timeline from the Bait and Switch series (which hews much closer to STO s canon). StarSword's other character Tyria Sark was stated to be exclusive to the Masterverse and not take part in the Bait and Switch series. Stories Trivia *StarSword's author's notes and forum posts usually include a cast list for the story in question. For example, Kanril Eleya is always said to be voiced by (in the voice of the female Commander Shepard). External link *StarSword-C at [http://www.fanfiction.net Fanfiction.net] Category:Fan fiction series